Trust
by Victoria Winchester
Summary: Continuação de In The Middle Of The Night. Fluffy, Padackles.


**N/A: **Olá, todo mundo! Então, fic nova. Na verdade, é a continuação de In The Middle Of The Night, a pedido da Alicia Darcy (um ano depois eu apareço com a fic, rs). Não faz taanta diferença assim ler ou não, mas vai ajudar a entender a história melhor.

**N/A 2: **Essa fic também é dedicada a todos aqueles que não querer acreditar que esse bebê é realmente do Jared. Ei, sonhar é de graça, não é? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Foi correndo à casa do amigo assim que recebeu a ligação. Nunca o tinha ouvido chorar daquele jeito, nem mesmo quando Harley morreu. Era uma mistura de ódio, ressentimento, dor e vergonha. Vergonha por ter confiado e acreditado naquele relacionamento.<p>

- Eu não acredito, Jen! Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ela fez isso comigo!

- Jay, não chora, por favor... ela não merece as suas lágrimas...

- Como ela pode? Eu confiei nela! EU CONFIEI! – Ele gritou, socando a mesinha em frente ao sofá.

- Se acalma antes que você quebre a casa...

- Eu te juro que se ela não fosse uma mulher, quem estaria quebrada era ela! – Jared disse entre dentes, quase espumando de tanta raiva – Aposto que ela está feliz, ou até mesmo rindo da minha cara, do idiota que eu fui!

Ele respirou fundo e continuou:

- O que vão dizer, Jen? Eu não vou ter mais coragem de olhar uma matéria de jornal, com medo de ver meu rosto estampado e escrito corno, bem embaixo.

- Jared, me escuta. Ela enganou a todos nós. Ninguém desconfiava que ela tivesse um amante, porque qualquer um teria te contado na mesma hora.

- Essa não é a questão! O maior problema agora não é o fato de ela ter me enganado, posto chifres em mim. O problema é que ela está grávida! De um bebê que nem sequer é meu! Mas é claro, vai sobrar pro babaca aqui! Já estou até vendo as manchetes: Jared e Genevieve Padalecki esperam seu primeiro filho! Todos nos dando parabéns, desejando sorte para a nova família! E eu vou ter que aguentar isso tudo sorrindo, fingindo que não estou me contendo de tanta felicidade, e possivelmente vou ter que criar uma criança que foi feita em um hotel de luxo de Los Angeles com um cara qualquer e que vai me lembrar todos os dias do quanto eu fui estúpido! Vou ter que conviver com ela e com Genevieve pelo resto da minha vida, acordando todo dia de manhã e olhando para aquele rosto debochado dela, sem poder fazer nada a respeito!

Jared terminou o desabafo e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, balançando a cabeça. Jensen apenas o abraçou, sabia que não tinha muito o que falar nesse momento, afinal, Jared estava certo. Teria que criar um filho que não era dele, mesmo deixando bem claro que não pretendia ter crianças ainda, e conviver com a mulher que feriu seu orgulho, seus sentimentos. Seu ódio por essa mulher era tão grande que, se a encontrasse na rua, era capaz de socar-lhe o rosto até ela precisar de cirurgia plástica.

O que mais o irritava era o fato de que, mesmo amando Jared como todas as forças do seu ser, havia desistido dele e entregado seu bem mais precioso nas mãos de Genevieve, contando com o fato de que ela cuidaria bem daquele homem que um dia fora seu. Havia feito isso pelo bem de suas carreiras, e mesmo que não fosse a decisão que seu coração queria tomar, sabia que era o certo. E agora, essa mesma mulher havia estragado tudo.

Não sabia quanto tempo ao certo ficou ali, apenas abraçado com Jared no chão da sala de estar, até que a campainha tocou. Se afastou relutantemente do moreno e foi atender a porta, mas quando viu quem era, sua visão ficou literalmente vermelha. Genevieve estava parada, com duas malas e uma bolsinha de mão, a sobrancelha erguida ironicamente.

- Eu posso passar?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou de forma agressiva.

- Eu moro aqui. – Ela disse como se fosse óbvio, o que só deixou Jensen com mais raiva.

- Acha mesmo que depois de tudo o que fez, você ainda é bem-vinda aqui?

- Pelo que me consta, isso não é problema seu. Você se acha muito, mas você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida e com o meu marido. Agora, se não se importa, eu estou cansada de ficar aqui parada.

- Eu não quero mais que você me chame de 'seu marido'. – Uma voz disse por trás de Jensen, firme e grave.

- Olá, Jay. – Ela disse com um sorriso tão falso quanto sua pessoa. – Como vai, amor?

- Fique sabendo você, Genevieve, que se não fosse pelo bem da minha carreira, você nunca mais entraria nessa casa. Então vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras: primeiro, você só me dirige a palavra quando for extremamente necessário. Segundo, fique o mais longe possível de mim. E terceiro, eu quero você fora da minha vida. Você pode continuar minha esposa, mas apenas no papel, porque afetivamente você não é nem minha amiga.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Não acha que seria ruim para sua carreira ter fama de puta? Porque eu acho que depois disso seria bem difícil arrumar um emprego decente. Você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Ela lançou um último olhar rancoroso aos dois e subiu as escadas. Jared desabou no sofá, exausto.

- Eu não sei como eu vou aguentar isso, Jen...

- Ei, você sabe que eu vou estar sempre aqui para ajudar. Eu posso não morar na mesma casa que você, mas sempre que você precisar, você sabe que pode me ligar.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse, suspirando cansado - Acha que devo esperar até quando para contar sobre a gravidez?

- No momento certo, as pessoas vão descobrir. Até parece que não conhece os fãs que temos! – Brincou o loiro.

- Eu queria tanto que essa criança fosse nossa... queria tanto que pudéssemos ficar juntos, Jen. Sem fingimentos, casamentos arranjados, nada. Apenas nós dois.

Jensen, pego de surpresa, não disse nada. O moreno continuou:

- Sabe, eu ainda te amo. Mas não como eu te amava antes. Está muito mais forte agora, depois de todo esse tempo separado... acho que desde o dia do veterinário, meus sentimentos voltaram... te ver depois de tanto tempo foi uma cura para o buraco que a nossa separação tinha deixado no meu peito.

Jensen olhou no fundo dos olhos claros de Padalecki e o beijou apaixonadamente. Ah, como sentiu falta daqueles lábios finos e macios, daquele calor tão familiar... como sentiu falta da sensação de leveza, como se de repente tudo fosse certo, sem Genevieve, sem gravidez... nada. Apenas suas almas conectadas através de suas bocas, compartilhando amor, carinho, confiança. Separaram-se algum tempo depois em busca de ar e se encararam.

- Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você.

- Nem eu.

Jensen entrelaçou seus dedos com os do moreno.

- Nunca mais.

E foi assim, de mãos dadas e almas unidas, que os dois homens adormeceram no sofá daquela casa, deixando todos os problemas de lado e se focando apenas um no outro, nesse amor que agora era o que fazia tudo ficar certo.

* * *

><p>Reviews fazem bem pra pele, tanto de quem manda quanto de quem recebe :D<p> 


End file.
